


The Greatest Story Ever Told, Despite The Wishes Of Moderators

by DataBass



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DataBass/pseuds/DataBass
Summary: Strap yourselves in for DataBass's Wild Ride. And the reason why I'm now using the infinitely-better AO3, and so should you.





	

I was banned from fimfiction for uncovering something big. Collusion between moderators, conspiracy, cronyism, members getting away with the bullying and harassment of children because they claimed the child deserved it and was "Asking for it".

http://archive.is/P6uf

Behold, over one hundred archive links, evidence of an infestation of cancer at the highest level. Strap yourselves in, boys, this one's a wild ride.

http://archive.is/EBzgt http://archive.is/cSUPJ - Bonus Stage


End file.
